Imaginação Prisioneira
by Amazonas de Ouro
Summary: Os cavaleiros de ouro resolvem tentar escrever uma fanfic com a ajuda de um super manual... será que vai dar certo? Hmm... XD Não somos muito boas de sumários... entõa, leia! XD


**Nota das Autoras: - Saint Seiya não é nosso, mas mesmo assim escrevemos as fanfics... ah! E o Shaka é nosso!! XD**

**Imaginação Prisioneira Prólogo **

Em uma tarde chuvosa e escura, no meio da Cidade de Atenas em um santuário chato e monótono, vários rapazes de mesma idade se juntaram para jogar conversa fora. Eles estavam acompanhados de várias garrafas de cerveja, salgadinhos e petiscos, além de vários vídeos impróprios...

Mas eis que o impossível acontece. As frágeis ligações elétricas recém-postas no Santuário de Athena rompem-se e explodem com a chuva e o vento, resultando na indesejada falta de luz elétrica no fim-do-mundo. Coisa que se perdurará por várias horas, talvez dias.

Levando a todos os onze Cavaleiros de Ouro - assim eram chamados - à beira da loucura. Estavam na vazia casa de Sagitário.

- Mas que coisa chata... - suspirou Mu. - Estávamos no meio do filme, e aquela gostosona... - parou quando ouviu um silvo cortando o ar na escuridão da casa. - O-O que... O que foi isso??

- Só pode ter sido o barulho provocado pela flecha de Sagitário, alguém deve te-la disparado. - respondeu Saga. - Kanon, pare com essas brincadeiras de mau gosto!

- Não fui eu. - respondeu. Então ele perguntou quem seria e todos estavam em seus lugares, não havia sido nenhum deles que provocou tal brincadeira.

A sala principal que havia sido transformada em um cinema, para as eventuais 'tardes chatas' calou-se em silêncio por longos segundos angustiantes. Quando outros ruídos podiam ser escutados no fundo da sala, próximo ao altar de Sagitário. Eram sons aterrorizantes que se pareciam com ferraduras de cavalo e ferro batendo no chão. Logo, cessou.

Acima de suas cabeças flutuava algo parecido com a sagrada Armadura de Sagitário. Ela brilhava intensamente e parecia mover-se no ar, como um pássaro tamanha a sua destreza. Ficaram aterrorizados, soltando em coro um grito de horror. - AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! - e ao fundo podia se ouvir gargalhadas.

Em pouco tempo a tal Armadura despencou do ar e caiu em cheio no cavaleiro de leão, Aioria.

- Bando de covardes, não sabem distinguir algo real de uma mera brincadeira. - falou o quase irritado cavaleiro de Virgem. - E Mu, essa sua brincadeira não tem graça alguma para mim.

Agora, o barulho é diferente. Graças à falta de energia, o Santuário havia sido tomado por um silêncio angustiante. Os leves e delicados passos, à proporção que aumentavam, davam mais frio nas espinhas dos bravos cavaleiros de ouro...

Sentiram suas calças molharem ao verem Afrodite entrando pela porta da casa de Sagitário, completamente molhado. E o pior, segurando uma tesoura....

- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! - gritam desesperados.

- AHHHHHHHH!!!! O QUE FOI?!!??!!??!

Depois de desmaiarem, todos, inclusive Afrodite XD...

- Afrodite... o que faz aqui?! - pergunta Camus, assim que consegue se recompor.

- Bom, eu fui arrumar os cabelos de algumas amazonas, depois resolvi vir aqui ver o que vocês estavam fazendo.

- Então perdeu a viagem, estávamos assistindo a um vídeo que você iria odiar, mas a energia acabou. - relata Saga.

- Só conseguimos estas velas graças ao Shaka, mas ainda assim ele ordenou que fossem acesas ao redor dele. ¦lt;/p>

- Bom, então bofes, tenho a solução! - Afrodite tira de seu casaco uma tesoura. XD

- Afrodite, não queremos nos matar nesta hora crítica..

- Oh não! Por Priscilla, aonde está?! - Afrodite começa a retirar coisas estranhas de seu avental azul celeste, esmaltes, um estojo de maquiagens, uma mini edição da G... Até que encontra o que procura, um mini livreto - Aqui está!

- Não estou com vontade de ouvir estórias, Afrodite.

- Não são estórias! É para criar! Isso é a nova edição do "Manual de Fanfics Hentai-Yaoi" que comprei na vila das amazonas. Bom, na verdade pensei em comprar algum fanfic de alguma escritora famosa... Bom, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Ohhh....

Após algum tempo de discussões, finalmente aceitam fazer a fanfic. Utilizando os ensinamentos do livro. Quem escreverá será Shaka, juntamente com Afrodite e Miro.

Continua...

----------------------- _Nota das Autoras_ ------------------------

_Rubi de Gêmeos: Espero que gostem! Essa é a minha primeira fanfic, feita em conjunto com a minha amiga Safi-chan, prometo que será maravilhosa! XD_

_Safira de Capricórnio: Ahhh!!! Espero que gostem dessa fanfic! Ela é produzida com muito amor para vocês!! XD E ainda promete muitas emoções!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
